The Triforce Grotto - Chapter One: The Awakening
by TheFragile
Summary: Link finds Zelda trapped in a legendary secret grotto... but is it really her? My first fic. Please r/r.


Legend of Zelda: The Triforce Grotto  
Author: TheFragile - Rated: PG-13 for mild language, mild violence.

---

The Legend of Zelda: The Triforce Grotto  
Chapter One: The Awakening

---

Link wandered down the narrow dirt path that wound throughout Hyrule Field in search of a small bag of rupees and four precious gemstones that a fellow warrior had lost several days back. Link, now eighteen years of age, had matured a great deal since his first encounter with the Princess, his legendary battle with Ganon that would never happen, and saving Terminus from a psychotic Skull Kid with a mask that, if it had not been for Link, would have annhialated Terminus and, most likely, the rest of the world.

He let out a sigh and looked up at the beautiful blue sky of Hyrule. Several butterflies chased each other and twirled around Link as they proceeded to hover over a small patch of wild Hyrulian grass and young wheat stalks. Intrigued, he walked over toward them slowly, picked a Deku stick from his belt, and held it out over the patch. Several minutes passed. Finally, a butterfly landed on the stick and a bright pink light pulsed from the insect. Link watched it as it slowly morphed from itÕs insect form into a small fairy. He smiled. The fairy flew off the stick and onto LinkÕs hand. Instead of the refreshing feeling he would usually receive from a fairy, this one began to whisper in a strange voice.

"A new enemy awaits you. Friend and foe become one. Beware."

"What?" Link asked.

The fairy only answered, "Beware.;" It flew off his hand and disappeared into the sky.

Link stared at the sky for a few minutes, then continued his search. Remembering that butterflies usually meant secret grottos, he carefully tapped his foot around the grass and felt it give way. Once he cleared the dirt away, Link jumped into the pit.

---

Meanwhile, in the Evil Realm...

---

Ganon was quickly concocting a scheme that would either allow him to break free of his hellish prison or exhaust him to the point of death.

"I must find a way out of this place, this void of nothingness, this ethereal realm of pain and misery..." he thought to himself. "And I think I know a way."

He began to concentrate on a small hole in the ground just south-east of Lon Lon Ranch.

And then an idea hit him.

"It will work... but me, on the other hand..."

---

Link felt as if he was falling for hours before he hit the plate at the bottom of the grotto. He glanced up and, for a brief moment, he could hear a faint moaning, almost like a girl in pain. "Zelda?" he whispered. No, canÕt be, he thought. Not this low... she wouldnÕt jump down here.

He got to his feet and looked at his surroundings. The walls were the usual blue rock, and there were several puddles of water scattered on the ground. Ahead lay a long tunnel, and... a bright light? He squinted to see better. Odd, usually there was just the usual treasure chest, a few bugs, plants, cow... Link started to walk towards the light, and as he got closer, he realized that there WAS somebody up ahead, and definetly in pain. He quickened his pace, and soon enough he was running. If it werenÕt for the girl that lay on the floor, squirming in pain, he would have run straight into a wall of boulders. The light came from a crack in the wall. Link looked down at the wounded girl.

"Shit! Zelda? Zelda, are you alright?" he exclaimed.

"Oh god, Link, it hurts so much!" she cried. Tears streamed down her face. There was a good sized boulder crushing her right leg. The scene of his fiance in so much pain pushed him into a protective rage, and he lifted the boulder off and hurled it into a wall. The boulder shattered.

"My leg, Link, my leg, oh god it hurts so much!" Zelda screamed. She was bleeding heavily.

"Shh, donÕt worry, my princess, youÕll be fine in a minute. Just try to relax." Link kissed her forehead to comfort her, then reached back and grabbed a bottled fairy. He released it and the fairy shot straight to ZeldaÕs wounded leg. She slowly started to heal, and minutes later she was fully recovered. Zelda gazed up at Link with tear-filled eyes.

"Thank you, Link, my love, I donÕt know what IÕd do without you." she whimpered.

"I will always protect you, my sweet." He lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her warm, plush lips. She passionately kissed him back, and opened her eyes. They briefly pulsed yellow.

---

End of Chapter One: The Awakening

---

AuthorÕs Note: Please review this story. It is my first fan fiction and I would really appreciate some feedback. Please let me know what you think should happen, or what shouldnÕt. But please, no flames. All flames will be used to cook me next frozen burrito.

Thanks,  
The Fragile 


End file.
